coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3592 (10th September 1993)
Plot Alf is upset that Audrey shows no concern in what he thinks is important. Ken is stunned to hear that Mark has left Weatherfield Comprehensive. Vera is thrilled when Terry remembers Tommy's birthday. Emily feels Percy is jealous of Olive Clarke's fiancé but he remains adamant that he did not propose to her. Andy assures Amy that he doesn't have a brilliant career in front of him and wouldn't be throwing it away. Vera throws a party for Tommy. She is thrown when the Hortons turn up but makes an effort to be nice to them. Jeff Horton suggests that the Duckworths have a holiday in Blackpool with them. Jack and Vera are keen as it's free. Reg puts Maureen off coming round to the flat. Percy admits to Emily that Olive did turn him down. He says he's glad she did as he now sees that he only proposed out of loyalty. He agrees to go to the wedding although he's still against it. Audrey is exhausted after working all day causing Alf to grumble about his lack of social life. Amy is stunned when Andy suggests that they get married. Maureen cooks a special meal for Reg, planning to leave it at his flat for when he returns from work. Reg tells Debi Scott that he'd like to buy the Corner Shop. He offers her £48,000 but she says it's not enough. Maureen is horrified to find him pleading with Debi. She flees. Cast Regular cast *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Vicky Arden - Chloe Newsome *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Maureen Naylor - Sherrie Hewson *Tommy Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *David Platt - Thomas Ormson Guest cast *Amy Nelson - Louise Duprey *Doreen Horton - Annie Raitt (Credited as "Annie Rait") *Jeff Horton - Dicken Ashworth *Debi Scott - Lesley Clare O'Neill *Jonathan Broughton - Tom Lewis Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *Bettabuy - Shop floor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maureen makes a horrifying discovery at Reg’s flat. Meanwhile, Tommy's first birthday brings a surprise invitation for the Duckworths. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,530,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 30th July 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting the last 42" of a Rovers scene in Part Two, where Bet Gilroy reminds Steve McDonald that he promised to take Vicky out, so he is forced to abandon plans to have a drink with Andy and Amy Nelson. Category:1993 episodes